Lilo & Stitch 323- Hunkahunka Alternate Story
by AlternateLiloStitchStories
Summary: I got a dream and it was a different version of an episode of Lilo & Stitch: Hunkahunka to be precise. So I wrote it down on my computer and decided to put on . Lilo and Stitch must deal with an experiment called 323. But what happens when this love inducing humming bird experiment of Jumba's pecks both Lilo and Stitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Warning. The following is a simple interpretation of the show "Lilo & Stitch the series". I do not have ownership of Lilo &**  
**Stitch or it's music in anyway, all rights belong to Disney. Along with Disney XD, it belongs to it belongs to its respected owners as well.**

**Now that the disclaimer is done with, this my version of the episode that involved Hunkahhunkah, with a different story line in a way. I literally got an episode in a dream once and I had to make story on it.**  
**_**  
Opening:  
watch?v=h52izqyVWA4

_[Stitch:] Tooki ba waba_

_(Instrumental begins)_

_[Stitch:] Hi..._

_[Stitch:] icky bo bo (laughs)_

_I lai la_  
_Ua i la_  
_No mala hini ohana_  
_Welcome cousins, e komo mai_  
_Aloha e komo mai_

_I lai la_  
_Ua i la_  
_No mala hini ohana_  
_Welcome cousins, e komo mai_  
_Aloha e komo mai_

_Aloha e komo mai_

_(Stitch laughs)_

_[Stitch] Iki tooki née ha [tikis repeat]_  
_[Stitch] Aka tiki baba [tikis repeat]_  
_[Stitch] Gaba ika tasooba [tikis repeat]_  
_[Stitch] Oocha [tikis repeat]_  
_[Stitch] Chika [tikis repeat]_  
_[Stitch] Miki miki coconut_

_I lai la, Ua i la, No mala hini ohana_  
_[Stich tries to sing along:] Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa_  
_Welcome cousins, e komo mai_  
_Aloha e komo mai_  
_[Stitch:] Ha toh, tooki ba waba_  
_Aloha e komo mai_  
_[Stitch:] (Evil laugh)_  
_Aloha e komo mai_  
_[Stitch:] Bye!_  
**_**

**323- Hunkahunka**

Woman: Well, if I were to win this pageant, I would use my new fame to spread love throughout the world.

Pleakley: Oh, please in those shoes?

Lilo: [screams] it's coming! it's a catastrophe! It's on its way right now! It's the end of the world!

_(Stitch comes in exhausted during this panicking, probably chasing after Lilo back home)_

Pleakley: Hold it! Hold everything!

_(Lilo stops panicking)_

Lilo: Now, explain to me slowly and clearly, exactly what happened.

_(Cuts to Jumba's Lab, with Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba)_

Jumba: Little girl is panicking all because someone is swooning with another earth girl?

Lilo: Not someone. Keoni! Poor guy must have ear bugs eating his brain...I asked him why he liked her and he just said "I don't know, but I like her."

Jumba: Ah, I fear it could be possibly something far and away worse. Here. look your eyeballs on this.

_(Show on computer screen a new experiment shaped like a humming bird)_

Jumba: Is experiment 323. It must have been activated, and is loose on island. One peck from its beak, causes victim to fall head over feet in love with the very next person they see [Laughing] whoa!

_(Jumba falls on the floor due to his lack of balance from his uncontrollable laughing)_

Jumba: Ooh, gipper. Lovesickness is very distractive. It can bring entire societies crashing to standstill.

Lilo: Ohh! So, Keoni just got pecked by a hunkahunka burning love experiment.

Jumba: Is only thing could explain sensible teenage boy having crush on teenage girl for no reason.

Lilo: Can we cure the lovesickness?

Jumba: Of course! What kind of an evil genius would I be not to build in an antidote? Let's see [Typing]

Pop-Up: MeEGa nALa kWeESta!

Jumba: Aah! Bah! (He screams violently when the pop up appears)

Jumba: Computer has contracted dreaded Nala-Kweesta virus. Someone has been surfing on intergalactic net again.

_(He says while starring at Stitch)_

Stitch: La la la [whistling]

Jumba: It will take some time to unscramble files and find antidote.

Lilo: Well in that case, me and Stitch will go out and look for Hunkahunka, and bring him back! Come on Stitch!

Stitch: Goobaja!

Jumba: Please to be being careful you two, and whatever's you do, don't let 323 peck you!

_(Transition to Beach)_

David: Come on, nani, just for a couple of hours. I don't bite. I don't even bark.

Nani: David, I told you I'm too busy to go on a date.

David: Dont think of it as a "date", everyone goes to the lono-i-keaweawe festival. The old folks go, the little kids go. Lilo's going, right?

Nani: Yeah. maybe I should go. After that prank you 2 pulled last year.

David: What? nobody got hurt. And everybody laughed.

Nani: Okay, it's uhhhhh, not a date.

David: Awesome!

_(Unknown to David and Nani, a pink humming bird like creature pecks David on the back of the head)_

David: Ow! (He turns his head to a random girl)

_(In David's mind, he imagines him and the girl holding hands on a beach with a beautiful sunset)_

David: I think I love her.

Nani: Come again?

David: Sorry, Nani. I'm going to ask her to the dance.

Nani: What? Every day, you ask me to go on a date, and the one time I say yes, you tell me you'd rather go with someone else? I am not going to forget this!

_(Meanwhile with Lilo and Stitch on a different area of the beach)_

Lilo: According to Jumba, Hunkahunka will,"Naturally be drawn to large crowdings of people.

Stitch: Ih!

Lilo: On a beautiful day like today, everyone's going to be at the beach. [Gasps] Including him!

_(Turns to see Keoni with a girl)_

Lilo: (Sigh) Guess I can kiss my chance of asking Keoni to the Lono-i-keaweawe goodbye.

Stitch: Lono-i-ke,huh?

Lilo: It's a festival we have every year to celebrate Valentine's Day.

Stitch: Valentine's Day?

Lilo: On Valentinies Day, we say "Hau'oli la aloha" it means Happy Love Day or Valentines Day. Valentines Day is the holiday of love, so I guess it kinda suits-Ah!

_(Lilo screams as a thing flies by, when it stops it's 323)_

Lilo: Experiment 323! Grab him Stitch!

Stitch: Cousin! Feeboogoo!

_(Stitch tries to catch Experiment 323, but it's too quick for him and he escapes into the forest)_

Lilo: You cut him off! I'll chase after him and try to find him!

Stitch: Ih!

_(Lilo runs in the forest on foot, while Experiment 626, aka: Stitch, goes searching through the trees)_

Stitch: Cousin? Cousin!

Lilo: We don't want to hurt you!

Stitch: Naga, naga! Yuuga isa Achi-baba

Lilo: HunkaHunka! Where are you?

_(Suddenly he flies in front of Lilo)_

Lilo: Hunkahunka!

_(She starts trying to catch the experiment, but unfortunately for her, Hunkahunka pecks Lilo on the back of her head)_

Lilo: Ow! _(Hunkahunka flies away after he pecks her)_ Hey! Come back!

_(She tries to catch him but she fails to catch 323)_

Lilo: Dang it _(Disappointed)_

Stitch: Lilo!

Lilo: hm?

_(Stitch lands in front of Lilo)_

Stitch: Yuuga Oketaka?

_(Lilo blinks and her eyes begin to form hearts at the sight of the experiment in front of her)_

Stitch: Lilo?

_(In Lilo's mind, she imagines her and Stitch holding hands on a beach with a beautiful sunset, then she snaps back into reality.)_

Lilo: Stitch, I love you _(she says as she hugs experiment, then she begins trying kiss him)_

Stitch: GABA?! N-NAGA NAGA! GABA IKA TASOOPA?! LILO! LILOOOOOO?!

_(He begins screaming as Lilo gets closer and closer to try and kiss Stitch)_

_(But unfortunately for Stitch, Hunkahunka pecks him on the back of the head)_

_(He stops pushing Lilo away and she lands a kiss on his cheek as the vision of him and Lilo holding hands on a beach with a beautiful sunset go through his mind as well)_

_(He snaps back to reality once Lilo is done kissing his cheek)_

Stitch: Ooooooh Meega is Lilo's Boojiboo!

_(Stitch says as he lifts up Lilo in a hug and spin her around as they're laughting, and while their distracted by each other, Hunkahunka leaves satisfied of what he's done.)_

_(Transition to fade)_

**Hold on tight, We'll be right back to Lilo & Stitch, on Disney XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meega Naga Kweesta! Now back to Lilo & Stitch on Disney XD**

_(Transition: Fades in to the Pelekai house)_

_(Stitch is looking love strucked as he's going up to Jumba's lab)_

Jumba: Ah, 626, good. Here you are. I have found antidote for lovesickness.

_(Jumba starts talking to the love strucked experiment)_

Jumba: Victim of 323 is infected by the proboscis injection in coordination with retinal stimuli. Therefore, a rehydration of optical nerves and surrounding sensory centers will negate the effect.

_(Stitch starts thinking of Lilo while Jumba is explaining the whole situation)_

Jumba: Hello? Time to start listening is now!

Stitch: _(He shakes his head)_ Huh?

Jumba: _(Sigh)_ Spraying of water in face will cure lovesickness.

Stitch: Oh uhhh, okay...

Lilo: Stitch! I made your favorite! Coconut cake and Coffee!

_(Lilo yells from downstairs)_

Stitch: Takka Boojiboo! Wooohooo!

_(He cheers and runs out of the lab)_

Jumba: Hmmmm...Curious.

_(In the kitchen shows Stitch eating the food Lilo made him)_

Lilo: You like it, Stitch?

Stitch: Ih! Ih! Ih! Ih! Ih!

Lilo: Soooo, you wanna go for a walk through town, boojiboo?

Stitch: Ih! Ih! Ih!

_(They hug and laugh and then make their way to the door when Stitch has his disguise on)_

Lilo: Me and Stitch are going out, seeya tonight! Don't wait up!

Jumba: I'm not waiting

_(He says as he's working on a project, until he realizes)_

Jumba: Huh? Wait! What about Experiment 323?!

Pleakley: Oh let them go have their fun, it's better than going alien hunting for your little monsters.

_(Pleakley says as he's sewing)_

Jumba: It's problem if they let Experiment 323 go doing whatever it wants.

_(Jumba then looks to see what his loopy eye ball friend is doing)_

Jumba: Uhhh, may I ask what it is you are doing?

Pleakley: I happen to be making Lilo's dress for the Lono-I-Keaweawe.

Jumba: Little girl? But she said she wanted to go with older boy.

Pleakley: Well, I guess she found someone else

Jumba: More curious. Pleakley, come we must spy on 626 and little girl to be figuring out what is going on with them.

Pleakley: Oooooh Spy! Why not! Besides I'm all done anyway.

Jumba: Yes, yes, very nice, now let us be going please!

_(He says not caring about the dress as he he grabs Pleakley and drags him along)_

_(Transition to the town)_

_(Shows Jumba and Pleakley, in a ninja outfit, hiding in the bushes near a shaved ice stand)_

Jumba: Is disguise really necessary for spying on little girl and 626?

Pleakley: Of course!

_(He says boastfully)_

Pleakley: Haven't you ever heard of the element of stealth.

Jumba: Shhhhhh! To being quiet now would be good!

_(Lilo and Stitch are sitting on a table having their heads down and staring at each other happily)_

Myrtle: Come on girls let's get a shaved ice.

_(At this point Myrtle sees Lilo and Kenny [Aka: Stitch in his disguise])_

Myrtle: Hey look girls, it's Weirdlo and her weirdo boyfriend!

_(Lilo still has an lovestruck look on her face starring at Kenny [Stitch])_

Lilo: Oh yeah, Hi Myrtle.

_(She waves her hand to Myrtle for a short moment while staring at her lovestruck experiment)_

Myrtle: Are you ignoring me? What's a matter, you afraid?

_(Lilo just simply gives a happy sigh just staring at Stitch)_

Myrtle: Grrrrr...I don't see how your weirdo boyfriend over here can stand being around you, when your just so weird.

_(Then out of the blue, Kenny [Stitch], still staring at Lilo, tosses Myrtle away and she lands head first in the Shaved Ice Stand with her head in the cooler)_

Myrtle: _(In the cooler)_ Hey, let me out! Let me out!

_(Myrtle yells as her friends go to the stand to help her out)_

_(With Kenny [Stitch] and Lilo, Lilo begins laughing, and Kenny [Stitch] steps off his seat and picks her up in piggy-back style and begins leaving to go somewhere else)_

Myrtle: _(in the cooler)_ Lilo! I'll get you back for this!

_(Lilo just ignores her as she is hugging her favorite experiment)_

Jumba: Uh-oh

Pleakley: "Uh-oh"? "Uh-oh" means bad, evil and bad! What did you do?!

_(Pleakley shakes Jumba scared of whats wrong with Lilo and Stitch, until Jumba begins to cover Pleakley's mouth)_

Jumba: Calm your wacky noodle brain. We be needing to spy a bit longer. Come!

_(He says as he begins moving through the bushes with Pleakley following Lilo and Stitch)_

_(Unknown to them an alien spy-cam is watching Lilo and Stitch)_

_(Meanwhile in Gantu's ship)_

_(On Gantu's computer screen, Stitch is giving Lilo a piggy back ride as she hugs him)_

Gantu: _(chuckles evilly)_ excellent!

_(Hunkahunka starts eating all of 625's bread)_

625: Hey, hey, hey, hey cuz, easy on the bread I need that for my Reggie Deluxe.

Gantu: Oh Let him eat as much as he wants, he's done a fine work infatuating those two together. Besides you could use a break from making those sandwiches of yours.

625: That's it, no more Egg-Salad for you! I just don't get this whole plan of yours.

Gantu: It's simple, with those two infatuated with each other, and too distracted to notice or care if an experiment has been activated, this can make things a lot more easier to catch those little trogs!

625: Uhhhh problemo, 323's spell only wears off if it's victims are sprayed in the face with water, and uhhh hehehe sorry to burst your bubble, Blubber-Butt. But this entire island is covered with the stuff!

Gantu: Which is why I am sending 323 to make sure they stay that way!

_(He sends out 323 to go out to do so)_

625: Oh boy, talk about an overheat of Hunkahunka Burning love, almost as spicy as my Spicy Chicken Sandwich.

_(He says as he takes a bite out of the sandwich)_

_(Gantu facepalms)_

_(Meanwhile back with Stitch [out of his disguise] and Lilo having a great time at the beach)_

_(Stitch begins chasing Lilo for fun on the sand, while meanwhile Jumba and Pleakley are in the bushes spying still)_

Pleakley: I don't get it, they look like their just having a normal day.

Jumba: Normal days are being the last thing little girl and 626 ever get.

_(He chuckles for a moment)_

Jumba: Especially with Evil-Genius and One-Eyed Noodle under roof, (chuckles a bit)

_(Jumba goes back to spying on them, until...)_

Jumba: Wait look!

_(He sees Stitch chase Lilo in the water but he stops slowly as he comes infront of the water)_

_(Lilo sees her loving experiment scared of the water)_

_(Stitch looks down at the water until he gets a hand on his shoulder from Lilo) _

_(He looks up a bit surprised)_

Lilo: Let me help you...

_(She says starring into the experiment's eyes)_

_(He slowly smiles to her)_

_(He picks up Lilo bridle-style, and begins walking to the water with Lilo in his arms he stops when the water touches his round feet and he panics a bit)_

Stitch: Naga! Naga! Dunga haga blabla!

_(Lilo giggles, still in Stitch's arms)_

Lilo: I know you don't like water Stitch, but I'm here with you, now just take it one step at a time.

_(She says, after which she gives him a kiss on the cheek)_

Stitch: O-Okitaka...

_(And it is the last thing he says as he begins walking through the shallow end of the water with Lilo holding on to him giving courage)_

_(Eventually he finally reaches the point of the shallow end that the water is touching his furry stomach)_

Lilo: You did it Stitch! You did it!

_(Lilo says sounding so proud of her loving experiment)_

Stitch: Accata!

_(Stitch cheers being very proud of himself)_

_(They both fall in water, by accident, as they were cheering)_

_(All of a sudden 323 flys by Jumba and Pleakley)_

Jumba: Dah! It's 323!

_(323 flies towards Lilo and Stitch)_

_(Lilo & Stitch get out of the water)_

Stitch: _(Shakes) *Gasp!*_ Lilo!

_(But before could say anything 323 [Hunkahunka] pecks Stitch again)_

Stitch: Ow!

_(Then, in a moment, Hunkahunka succeeds in having him infatuated with Lilo again)_

Lilo: What is it, Stitch?

_(Before she could get answer she gets pecked once again by Hunkahunka as well)_

Lilo: Ow!

_(And then, like before, she becomes infatuated once again to Stitch)_

_(After starring for a few moments)_

Stitch: Youga isa meegas Boojiboo!

_(Stitch says as he jumps on Lilo hugging her as she begins laughing)_

Jumba: Uh-oh, unfortunately my analysis seems to be correct, 323 has infatuated little girl and 626 together.

Pleakley: Then whats the cure? Whats the cure?!

_(Pleakley panics shaking Jumba until Jumba grabs him to make him stop)_

Jumba: The cure is simply to be splashing water in their faces. But it seems 323 is having keen eye on 626 and little girl.

_(Focuses binoculars on 323)_

Jumba: In fact, I think I am knowing what is causing this.

_(Sees collar around Hunkhunka)_

Jumba: _"If found please call: 555-019-829-3434-533-65-5882"_...! Wait!

_(Cuts back to the Pelekai residence)_

_(Jumba starts going through Pleakley's phone book)_

Pleakley: Why are you looking in my Intergalactic Periwinkle Pages?

Jumba: Something about phone number seemed irritatingly familiar...let's see.

_(He begins scrolling down numbers)_

Jumba: 553-017-827-3434-533-65-586, no; 565-059-719-3834-423-54-575, oh no that's my ex-wife.

_(He finally finds it)_

Jumba: Ah-ha! Here it is...

_(He moves his finger to the left and see its Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel's phone number)_

Jumba: _*Gasp!*_ Oh no! This is the number of that no good gerbil Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel.

Pleakley: So this was all his idea!

Lilo: Wow Pleakley!

_(They hear the little hawaiian girl behind them, and they turn around to find her in a black strapped dress)_

Lilo: Nice work making my dress Pleakley, it's perfect!

Pleakley: Uhhhh thank you Lilo, but uhhhh why are you wearing it exactly?

_(Pleakley says worried)_

Lilo: Well...it turns out that Stitch, or should I say Kenny, just asked me to go with him to the Lono-I-Keaweawe!

_(She says shy at first but gets excited to tell them)_

_(Jumba and Pleakley gasp of how the love sickness is getting worse, as she is cheering in excitement)_

Lilo: Hehehe yay! I'm going to the Lono-I-Keaweawe with Stitch! Yay, yay, yay!

_(Jumba and Pleakley worry as they turn to each other concerned for the experiment and the little Hawaiian girl)_

_(Transition to Fade)_

**Aloha! We'll be right back to more Lilo & Stitch on Disney XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kowabunga! Now back to more Lilo & Stitch, on Disney XD**

_(Transition: Fade back to the Pelekai House)_

Pleakley: This is bad, oooooh this is bad!

Jumba: Please to being quiet please!

_(He says as he works on something on his laptop)_

Pleakley: How can you be working on your computer when those two are in big trouble if Nani sees them?!

Jumba: I am setting plan to make sure 323 is to be captured and for little girl and 626 is to be feeling back to normal.

Pleakley: Then what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA D-?!

_(Before Pleakley could say it again Jumba puts his hand on Pleakley's mouth to shut him up)_

Jumba: We are going to be needing help from other experiments, come we have recruiting to do.

Pleakley: Oh no! We are not asking anymore of your little monsters for help, we already have one going around causing mischief thank you.

Jumba: You would rather feel the wrath of bigger little girl then cure little girl and 626 by getting assistants by my other experiments?!

Pleakley: Well when you put it like that...

Jumba: Let's go

_(He says as he grabs Pleakley as drags him out of the house_

_(The two pass an almost closed bathroom with Stitch inside, unaware to Jumba and Pleakley)_

_(He begins turning on the water as it fills up the tub)_

Stitch: _*Deep breathe*_ Its for da Boojiboo, it's for da Boojiboo!

_(And then he puts on a gas mask over his face and made his way into the bath tub)_

_(He begins putting his toe in until...)_

Stitch: N-Naga nag-uh!

_(Transition: Remembering what Lilo said)_

Lilo: I know you don't like water Stitch, but I'm here with you, now just take it one step at a time.

(Transition: Back to the bathroom with the gas mask wearing experiment)

Stitch: Toobaga! Heegata no Feebee! For da boojiboo!

_(He readies himself to go in)_

Stitch: Hakkiah, Huzziuh, Tiznet!

_(He jumps in and he sticks his head, still with the mask on, as he's trying to hold the disgust of it)_

Stitch: Dunga haga blabla

_(Transition: Goes to Lilo getting ready for the Lono-I-Keaweawe)_

Lilo: Let's see, Stitch likes red, so how about a red necklace?

_(She tries it on)_

Nani: Lilo!

_(Lilo's older sister cries to her from upstairs)_

Lilo: In a minute Nani!

_(She goes down the elevator)_

Nani: Lilo, baby, listen I need to go to this Lono-I-Keaweawe with Sir Torch Blower

_(She says with sarcasm insulting David, showing she is still mad)_

Nani: I need you to stay here and-why are you wearing that?

Lilo: Well, just so you know Nani, I got a date to the Lono-I-Keaweawe too!

Nani: What?! Really?!

_(Her says as with so much joy)_

Nani: Oh Lilo baby that's wonderful! Who's this lucky boy you asked?

Lilo: _*chuckles*_ He actually asked me, his names Kenny

Nani: Kenny, huh? That's a good name

_(Nani messes with Lilo's hair and chuckles a bit)_

Nani: Alright you! Go get ready! I'll see you at the party!

_(Nani says making her way out)_

Lilo: Okay!

_(Lilo leans on the wall and sighs in relief)_

Lilo: Stitch...

_(She says with love escaping her voice)_

?: _*whistles*_

_(She turns her head and sees a slick and clean dressed Kenny [Stitch])_

_(As she looks at her loving experiment, her eyes become hearts and she opens her mouth forming a big smile at the sight of Kenny's [Stitch's] new look)_

Lilo: Hello, Boojiboo...

Kenny (Stitch): Emba-chua...

_(He says as he takes off his glasses for moment to give her a wink)_

_(Lilo pretends to faint for Kenny [Stitch] to catch her)_

Lilo: Ready?

Kenny (Stitch): Ih

_(Transition: Meanwhile at Gantu's ship)_

_(625 is found wearing a tuxedo and a top hat, and not being very fond of it at that)_

625: uhhh I can't believe I have to wear this!

Gantu: Quit your complaining, by tonight this plan of mine will soon be complete

625: What do you mean?

Gantu: Let's just say, I found out a little thing about 323.

_(He says evilly with a chuckle at the end)_

_(Then 625's attention is drawn to the experiment pod analyzer which turns on)_

Experiment pod analyzer: WARNING! Victims of 323 found! 3 hours to permanent effects!

625: So wait, your hoping once the effects are permanent, that all your troubles will be over.

Gantu: Exactly, it's like I said once midnight dawns on the little trog and the little earth girl, they won't be a nuisance to Dr. Hämsterviel's plan anymore.

_(He says with confidence as both him and 625 are walking out)_

625: I'm not gonna lie big guy you sure thought this through. Though I still think your going to be landing on your big blubber butt in the end, Blubber-Butt.

Gantu: Oh shut up!

_(Gantu says irratated)_

625: Hey by the way, what you do with 323 anyway?

Gantu: He's still keeping an eye on our troublesome love birds, under his eye he'll make sure they're stuck like that until it's too late.

_(He says as he begins an evil laugh)_

_(Transition: To Jumba and Pleakley's ship)_

Jumba: Everyone, we are under very serious emergency. So I will be needing your assistance.

_(He speaks to the four in front of him)_

Jumba: I am beginning roll-call!

_(He announces to them)_

Jumba: 383 _(Swirly.)_

Swirly: Mmhm.

Jumba: 601 _(Kixx)_

Kixx: Hi! Hoo! Hi!

_(He yells as he does random punches and kicks)_

Jumba: 501 _(Yin)_

_(Yin responds by sucking up the water in the buckets next to her)_

Jumba: And Pleakley

_(He says with not much enthusiasm)_

Pleakley: Hey!

Jumba: To be listening up. Little girl and 626 are infatuated with one another, this being because of 323. This is what we must be doing!

_(He announces to the three experiments and to Pleakley)_

Jumba: 601, you will be in charge of capturing 323 with your tremendous stregnth, understood?

Kixx: Hi!

Jumba: 383, you will be making sure to immobilize 323 when 601 catches him, by using your hypnotism.

Swirly: Mmhm!

Jumba: And finally, 501 you will be snapping out little girl and 626 by spraying water at them, understood?

_(501 nods and purrs to answer Jumba)_

Jumba: I will be outside with blaster just in case Gantu is to be deciding to come to party.

Pleakley: Hey what am I going to do?

Jumba: You are to hold capsule for 601 to put 323 in.

Pleakley: Oh gee thanks

_(Pleakley says sarcastically)_

Jumba: Your welcome now, let us be moving out!

_(Transition: The Lono-I-Keaweawe [2 hours later at night])_

_(Lilo and Stitch walks to the door)_

Stitch: Uh!

_(He blocks the door from Lilo)_

Lilo: Whats wrong Sti-?!

_(Stitch cuts her off by putting his hand on her mouth and holding her close)_

Stitch: Shhhhh...

_(Then he points up the window showing Nani and David)_

David: I don't know what came over me. Thanks for coming anyway, Nani.

Nani: You're lucky I'm even speaking to you.

David: It was like I was under a spell. But then I went for a swim, and it just went away.

Nani: Yeah, right. You men are just so fickle.

_(It goes back outside them listening in)_

Lilo: Oh no! Nani knows your disguise, she'll try and seperate us...

Stitch: Hmmmm...

_(Stitch thinks, turns left and right and pulls her by her wrist to take her somewhere)_

Lilo: Wow!

_(Stitch takes her to the back of her hula school and then starts doing some magic with what he can find)_

_(Until it shows he spiffed the back to look like a semi gorgeous party)_

_(Lilo is surprised and looks at Stitch lovingly)_

_(Meanwhile Gantu and 625 are at the front letting guests enter)_

_(A man and his date gasp at the sight of them)_

625: Not to worry folks he has been trained, besides I did say that costume looked too small on him!

_(They both laugh and enter inside)_

Gantu: I hate you sometimes...

_(Gantu takes out experiment 323 in a cage)_

Gantu: This is your final mission, they are in the back, make sure they stay like that for 34 minutes longer and you'll be free to do whatever mischief you want

625: In other words cuz, you'll be free as a bird, no pun intended

_(323 just nodded)_

_(Gantu opened the cage and let him go to inspect on Stitch and Lilo)_

_(Meanwhile with Jumba, Pleakley, and the three experiments hiding in the bushes)_

_(Jumba looking and listening with his binocular)_

Jumba: Gah, big dummy has beaten us here!

_(He turns to his team)_

Jumba: Okay here is plan: Me and Pleakley shall distract big dummy.

Pleakley: What?! You expect us to fight that big lummox

Jumba: We are not be having choice, if up to me I would be using you as shield.

Pleakley: Well I guess that makes-..! Hey!

Jumba: Anyway meanwhile, 383, 601,and 501! You will be taking care of 323, 626, and little girl.

Gantu: Or plan B...

_(Gantu says, surprising the five)_

Gantu: You surrender and hand over the experiments!

_(Before Gantu could do anything, 501 sprays water at Gantu knocking back)_

Jumba: Change in plans again, you four go and save 626 and little girl, and capture 323 while your at it. As for Jumba...

_(Jumba stops as he pulls out blaster)_

Jumba: Jumba shall make unfortunate distraction. Now go!

Experiments: Ih!

_(The experiments go running off ahead)_

Pleakley: H-Hey!

_(Pleakley says catching up to the experiments)_

_(Meanwhile Lilo and Stitch just sit and stare at each other love struck)_

_(But inside a song begins to play which catches the attention of Lilo, Stitch, and Hunkhunka)_

_"Ei nei e, oh, e ku'u lei  
I will love you, I will love you always,  
Ke ku 'oe me a'u, oh, a pili pa'a mau,  
I will love you, I will love you always,  
I will love you, I will love you always."_

Lilo: Hey, that's my favorite song! It's about the Hawaiian goddess Hi'iaka.

_(Lilo starts dancing to the song as Stitch watches)_

Stitch: Ooooohhhh...

Lilo: Come on Stitch, dance with me!

Stitch: Oh...Naga nota

Lilo: Oh come on its easy!

_(Lilo says as she pulls her loving experiment in to dance with him)_

Lilo: Now let's start like this, take my hand.

_(She extends out her hand to Stitch, who grabs it nervously)_

Lilo: Hold me close...

_(He pulls her in and puts his hand around her waist)_

Lilo: Good, now follow my lead.

_(They sway moving their feet around, following each other's movements)_

Lilo: Your doing it, Stitch!

Stitch: Ehehehe! Yay!

Lilo: Oh, I love you Boojiboo

_(Lilo says resting her head on Stitch's chest)_

_(On the roof, Hunkahunka is watching finding Lilo & Stitch's moment adorable, until...)_

Kixx: Goocha!

_(Hunkahunka turns around to see Kixx, carrying along with him, Swirly and Yin)_

_(Kixx begins spinning around and goes towards Hunkahunka as a purple tornado)_

_(Hunkahunka tries to get away but the vacuum of the speed Kixx is spinning pulls him in, and Kixx him stuck in his hand)_

Kixx: Accata!

_(But then Kixx gets pecked by Hunkahunka on the hand and he starts staring at Yin)_

_(Kixx eyes start to form hearts, as he imagines him and Yin holding hands on as sunset beach)_

Kixx: Morcheeba!

_(Yin and Swirly look at him with dull faces)_

_(Then Yin just splashes water at Kixx to snap him back to normal)_

_(Kixx begins to shake off the water, being very confused)_

Kixx: Gaba? Huh?

_(Kixx looks down at Hunkahunka that gives an embarrassed look on his face)_

Kixx: Naga!

_(Kixx swaying his finger back and forth to Hunkahunka)_

_(Kixx walks towards Swirly with Hunkahunka in his hand)_

Kixx: Maka Maka!

_(Swirly begins hypnotizing Hunkahunka, leaving him dazed he falls off the roof heading to ground)_

Pleakley: I got him! I got him! I got him!

_(Pleakley yelling as he races to catch Hunkahunka with the capsule)_

_(Fortunately, Pleakley trip causing him to get to Hunkahunka in the capsule in time)_

Pleakley: Oh! I really did get him!

_(Kixx and Yin cheer as Swirly is just waving a flag with his full look on his face)_

_(But then they interrupted by giggling, which sounds like came from Lilo)_

_(The experiments look from the roof, while Pleakley looks around the corner)_

_(They see Lilo and Stitch, with their eyes closed, are dancing slowly, happily, to the song in the back)_

Pleakley: Awwww...

_(Pleakley says as he takes out a napkin and blows on it)_

Kixx: Awww, butifa

_(Yin agrees as she purrs)_

_(Lilo and Stitch raise their head to see into each other's eyes, and they begin getting close to kiss)_

Pleakley: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kixx: NAGA BUTIFA!

_(Kixx yells, then he grabs a hold of Yin's tentacles and sprays water at Lilo & Stitch)_

Lilo: Wow!  
Stitch: Ah!

_(Lilo and Stitch are just soaked)_

Lilo: Uh, what happened?

Stitch: I don't like water

_(He says as he starts shaking off the water)_

_(The Lilo sees Hunkahunka in a capsule)_

Lilo: Hunkahunka!

Stitch: Cousin!

_(They say in shock as they run to Pleakley to see Hunkahunka in the capsule)_

Lilo: Pleakley, how did you catch him?

Pleakley: Huh? Wait you don't remember anything?

Lilo: Remember what?

_(Then Lilo looks at herself in a black dress)_

Lilo: Wait, why am I in a dress?

Stitch: Gaba ika tasoopa?!

_(Stitch yells as he sees himself in a suit)_

Pleakley: We can settle this later! Right now we have big trouble!

_(Pleakley interjects as he points at Jumba holding off Gantu)_

Jumba: AAAAAHHHH!

_(Jumba yells as he's running from Gantu)_

Jumba: Somebody please, I am requiring assistance!

Stitch: Gantu! Feeboogoo!

_(Gantu distracted with Jumba, doesn't see the experiment as Stitch punches Gantu)_

Gantu: Ah! Who did-?

_(Gantu sees Stitch is back to normal)_

Gantu: You?! Oh Blizna-

_(Is all he can say before Stitch begins beating him up and knocking him out)_

_(Everyone cheers)_

Lilo: Rock-a-hula, Stitch!

Jumba: Little girl! 626! You are back to normal!

Lilo: Yeah but what exactly-

_(Is all she says before a grappling hook grabs Hunkahunka's capsule)_

Gantu: Even though this was your only mission 323, you have failed for the last time, you little trog! I would stick around and steal the rest of you. But I prefer a match where I'm not outnumbered.

_(Gantu and 625 run off)_

625: Hahaha! I told you'd land on your blubber butt in the end!

Gantu: Oh Shut. Up!

Lilo: He got away...

_(Lilo says with disappointment)_

Jumba: Bah, it is not being big deal. Important thing is that you are being back to normal.

Lilo: But what happened?

Stitch: Ih!

_(The experiments start whistling to avoid the topic)_

Jumba: Uhhh, well...

_(Transition in the living room back at the Pelekai House)_

Lilo: So, let me get this straight. Gantu made Hunkahunka make me and Stitch fall in love with each?!

Jumba: Unfortunately yes.

Lilo: Ewwwwww...

Stitch: Blah, naga bootifa...

Pleakley: I don't know, I think you two looked pretty romantic.

Lilo: Pleakley!

Pleakley: What?! I'm just saying!

_(Lilo sighs as she lays her back on the couch)_

Lilo: Well so much for Valentine's day, this year *sigh*

_(Stitch sad for Lilo thinks and then he goes off for a minute until...)_

_(He comes in the room with a ukulele)_

Stitch:  
_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace  
A ho`i a`e au  
Until we meet again!_

Both:  
_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace  
A ho`i a`e au  
Until we meet again_

**Ending:** watch?v=aA2MN1R2kb4

**Thank you for reading fanfictioners, if that's even a word. And be sure to look out for my movie fanfiction "Stitch in Time: Ichariba Ohana"!**

_Stitch: Bye!_


End file.
